The Bet
by Kozga Nitt
Summary: Matt and Mello bet upon whether or not not Mello can stand a month being nice to Near. Well, easier said than done, I must say. A small story about revenge and kindness. MelloxNear in later chapters, where the M-rating kicks in, along with profanity.
1. Chapter 1

(Note - While I'm waiting oh so patiently for a few more reviews on my 'Interview' story. . .type-thing, I've come up with a random plot. So I'm giving my first attempt at trying Matt's personality. He'll be in and out of this story, but for the most part, he'll be in here, m'kay? By the way, in case any very few number of you were wondering, I got the inspiration for this story from the song 'Carry on Wayward Son', by Kansas. So, if you're quite done with me rambling for now, I'll begin to let this story unfold. But remember that I'm looking for constructive criticism, please. Don't be afraid to tell me that I'm wrong. But for reference, the word 'nuisance', pronounced 'new sense' is spelled so. Well, at least spell check says so.)

THE BET

"Give it back, Mello."

"Why don't you stand up and make me, twerp?"

Near sent a mental bullet through the head of the boy standing over him, who was dangling a striking, shimmering blue racecar inches away from his reach. He had no need to stand and take the racecar from Mello's hands. It was just that Mello was bothering him, and he wanted to continue to enjoy watching his blue racer speed around on his brand new racetrack without this nuisance of a boy teasing him over it. Near glanced down at Mello's footing, and instead of reaching up and out for the car, he swiped the side of his hand behind Mello's knee, and struck the bend, causing Mello's knee to thrust forward, and him to topple to the floor. Near caught the unhanded car before it hit the floor, and went on about his business of readying the racer on the track, acting as if Mello weren't there, or even that he had even taken the car.

Mello raised himself from the ground with a very angry aura buzzing about him now. He wound his hand back behind him, curled each and every finger into a tight fist, and plunged his balled hand for Near's little nose.

Mello slumped in his seat as he waited, listening inside the room next him as muffled voices discussed heatedly about what he punishment was to be.

Flashback.

"Mello, such behaviour is unacceptable in any orphanage," L scolded him. Mello kept his gaze away from his mentor, secretly hating what he had done, but angry for being scolded so.

"Are you listening to me, Mello?" Mello forced his head to turn and face L, who was sitting at Wammy's desk, his knees drawn to his chest, his thumb almost dangling from his mouth. He looked almost as if what happened to Near wasn't bothering him one bit.

"Yes, L," Mello sighed irritably, "I'm listening."

"Mello, you _broke_ Near's nose. You didn't hurt it, you didn't crack it, you broke it. He's in the emergency room, doctors trying to stop blood flow, and possibly piece his cartilage back to the way it was before you broke it. I have a standard that I sometimes go by. Have you ever heard the phrase 'One for one;, or 'An eye for an eye'?"

"That's pretty much the same concept that I went by," Mello admitted, nodding his head.

"You took Near's racecar from him, and in turn, he tripped you to get revenge, and to get his car back. To get revenge on him getting revenge on you, you punched him in the nose, thus breaking it. But when Near returns from the hospital, he could perhaps break your arm by yanking it out of joint to get revenge on you getting , which I highly doubt he would do, but regardless, do you see what's happening, Mello?" Again, he nodded. "The phrase 'One for one' goes back and forth, over and over, until someone gets hurt, or worse, they get killed."

"But you just told me that you go by that standard."

"And you must also remember that I'm a bit older than you are, and a bit more durable than you and Near are. Once you're old enough, and are released into the world, you're allowed pretty much what ever you want to do, until you're caught by the police." L gave a half-chuckle, more to himself, and stood from the chair, diving his hands into his pockets, and shooed Mello from the room.

End Flashback.

Mello tucked his bottom lip behind his top lip, as it slowly began to poke into a pout on his face. Instead, he crossed his arms tightly across his chest and twisted his mouth into a sour frown. From the midst of voices in the room beside him, Mello picked up on a new noise. The sound of pixel-muffled sound effects. He knew those sounds all too well.

"Matt, you missed it," Mello called down the hallway, a half-grin arising from his frown, as the redhead took his time to make his way to Mello's side and sit, his eyes glued to the handheld in front of him. "What are we playing today?" Matt paused for a moment, taking in Mello's question.

"FF - Crisis Core. Anyway, I had heard from some of the others that your currently in major trouble. What'd you do this time?" Mello muffled a snicker.

"Broke Near's nose."

"_Dude!_"

"I know! It was like--"

"No, I mean, why'd you do it?" Mello shrugged.

"He made me mad, he had tripped me prior, he was breathing my air, what other reasons do you want? I mean, it was cruel and all, but that's what it's like on the streets, and it's not like the person who breaks your nose is gonna pat your shoulder, concern in his eyes and say, "Gee, man, m'sorry about hitting you like that. Why don't I buy you some _fucking_ cake and ice cream, and we'll call it even?" He may just fork his eyes out and use them as fish bait, or something. Besides, L didn't seem worried about it."

"L doesn't seem worried about anything," Matt shot back, cracking a grin. "I'd be willing to bet every video game I own that you wouldn't last a week without picking on Near." Mello scoffed.

"I'd be willing to bet that I _could_ last a _month_ without picking on that bugger. It's too easy. But why would I want your video games?" Matt pressed the start button on his handheld, pausing the game, and turned his gaze to Mello.

"Because my games are kick-ass," he said, sounding almost offended. "But probably not every single one of them. How 'bout. . .all the chocolate you could ask for?" Mello felt a smirk tug at his lips.

"Where in the hell would you come up with that much chocolate?" he asked, now slightly interested. Matt reached into his pocket, and brought from it a thin bar, wrapped in tin foil. Score. He tossed it abruptly to Mello, and focused three-fourths of his attention back to his game.

"I have my ways. . ."

"So you really wanna pull through with this bet, aye?" Matt nodded lightly, as Mello unwrapped his treasure and chipped a large piece of it off in his mouth.

"A month. You can't pick on Near, call him names, or anything negative. But you _must_ be around him, and you _must_ spend time with him. If you win, you get a lifetime supply of chocolate bars."

"And if you happen to win, which you won't, I'll buy your games for the next year." Matt gave a rare, but genuine smile, and held one hand out.

"Deal." Mello took his hand, and they shook.

(Note - Well, you'll just have to see what happens next. I'm not telling you anymore than what's written. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Note - I haven't been bombarded with hate yet, so I'll take that as a comment that I'm doing at least half-good. This next chapter gave me some grief, because I'm not really a Near fangirl, but he holds a soft spot in my soul, so I didn't like having to break his nose to get this fic started. Mello, on the other hand, is slightly fun to torture. He's a sexy beast when he grows up, but he's still fun to fuck around with. I hope I've been in-character with everyone so far, and if I haven't let me know! LET ME KNOW! Seriously, I don't want to be a hindrance. I can do more studying if I need to. I really don't mind. M'kay, never mind, I'll stop rambling now. Constructive criticism, please! Go!)

Surprisingly enough, a lot of children exited the orphanage's main entrance when they saw Wammy's vehicle pulling up that night. Near paid attention to no-one, except the man who was holding his hand, to which he increased his grip as much as his fingers would allow to where he could feel the elderly man's knuckle bones creaking under his pressure, unsure if anyone was going to randomly tackle him with questions or sympathy. He needed none of their compassion. They weren't involved with what had happened to him. The only people who were included himself, Mello, L and Wammy. Near caught glance of Mello as he was forced to parade the sidewalk to his 'home', and shot him his sourest of glares. Mello didn't respond, his expression glued to being unimpressed and uninterested. He gave slight thought of why this was so, but quickly vanished it from his mind as he felt the pain killers given to him that morning quickly wearing off. He clutched in pain at his nose, almost doubling the pain, and everyone around him cooed in compassion, the girl's clutching their hands together, the boys placing a hand in their pocket and tutting his bad fortune.

"Well, Mello, the bet starts today," Matt remarked, after Near had entered the building, "Are you nervous?" Mello almost laughed out loud.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous about a god-damned. . .err. . .poor. . .god. . .forsaken creature like him?" Matt cracked a smile.

"One mistake, Mello, and the bet's mine. I'll be notifying Near in a few hours about it, too, so I won't have to keep a constant eye on you."

"This is going to be a long recovery, L," Near said almost sullenly as he approached his mentor in the office, his voice nasally from the bandages piled atop his tender nose. L tilted his head as he stacked his ninth sugar cube onto his tower of cubes. "What makes you think that?"

"I'll be nagged upon until the bandages come off. People have already pitied me as I came in."

"It'll give you a chance to perhaps make a friend."

"I don't think it will make a difference, L. Once my bandages come off, everything will be back to normal. Why do the other want to start now, if they know as well as I do that it won't last?"

"Actually, it probably won't." Near turned in his chair as the muffled voiced that had just come from behind the door gave a knock, and entered the room.

"What is it, Matt?" L asked as he licked the bottom of his tenth sugar cube, and began to gently place it onto the tower.

"I've made a proposition with Mello. He made a bet with me, and he's gonna give an attempt at being nice to Near for the next full month. Other children may not want to be around Near when he's with Mello." Near sighed.

"So I'll have to spend the next month with him, as he pretends to be my friend?" he asked, uneager. Matt nodded.

"Very interesting," L remarked, watching his shaky tower stabilize as he placed his eleventh sugar cube onto it. "What did he bet you?"

"A year's supply of video game money, on him," Matt responded. L placed his finger in his mouth.

"That honestly could be enough of a punishment. Regardless of effect, he gets a punishment. Very interesting, indeed. Find Mello, and bring him in here, Matt." Matt nodded, and exited the room, pulling his PSP out at the same time.

One thing was running through Near's mind right now. _Damn. . ._ Near didn't often curse. He found it too much of an emotional outburst, which he never had. But right all he could think of was 'damn'. L continued to stack sugar cubes onto his tower, Near watching him closely, trying to take his mind off the situation at hand, until, on the twenty-first cube, the tower collapsed. (Yes, these sugar cubes were small, and he's just that talented. XD) As if on cue, Wammy entered the room, and shooed L from his desk. Wammy turned gaze to the white-haired boy sitting with one knee drawn to his chest, and smiled.

"Why don't you go to your room and get some rest? You really do need it." Near gave a glum nod, and excused himself from the room, heading slowly for the room that he and Mello shared.

"So Matt told you. . ."

"Yes, he did. . ."

"So I really don't have any excuse anymore. That's _perfect_." Near cozied himself beneath the sheets of his bed, and gave an awkward glance at the boy he was actually having a normal conversation with.

"What did he bet you for? Matt never specified that." Mello collapsed lazily onto his bed and hid a grin.

"A lifetime supply of chocolate bars. . ."

"That sounds like something stupid to make a bet over." Near expected a hardy insult to spew from Mello's lips at that remark, but he only shrugged.

"Ah, well, I like chocolate, and you like plastic figures. You'd probably be tempted if Matt were to bet you all of the Street Fighter action figures ever released in Japan."

"That's true. I would be _tempted_, but I don't think I would take the bait."

"Whatever you say, Near," Mello mused, turning over in his bed and turning out the lamp of his nightstand. "Night." Near gave a long stare at his once heated rival, and gave a shiver at how normal his conversation went with him. It was smooth, not boisterous. He hadn't yelled at Near. Yet.

"Good night. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

(Note - I have a very good excuse to have been late in making chapter three. I was on 'vacation'. I mean, a place where I had to do stuff that I rather didn't want to. And I didn't dare bring my laptop. My mother would be ALL OVER it, putting photos on it, and trying to pry what's on my laptop out of it. She just loves to invade my personal space, and it really bothers me. So I had to wait. Anyway, I hope you don't currently hate me right now, because I'm currently typing like the wind. So please don't really be upset, please, if you see typos. Constructive Criticism, please.)

Near woke up to an ice cold substance being pressed upon his forehead. He opened his eyes, and was blinded by a glare. He wasn't sure from what it was, until the glare was lifted, and a tin platter came into his blurred morning vision. He tilted his head.

"Food."

The word meant little to Near right now, but he let it sink in, and in about five seconds it dawned on him. Food. Sustenance. Material filled with flavour and nutrition that made him grow. He stared up at the person who had said the word.

"Mello?" Mello lowered the platter in front of him to set it on Near's lap. It was. . .a bit odd to look at. A handsome plate of bacon and sunny side-up eggs, morphed into the shape of a smiley face. Juice and milk surrounded the plate, with a cloth napkin, a fork and a knife set gingerly to the right side of the platter. Near was almost astonished.

"You did this?" Mello averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks threatening to burst with a hint of blush.

"Not entirely. L helped me. . ." Near continued to stare at his plate.

"And you're not going to eat your own created breakfast?"

"I've already eaten. So now it's your turn. I'm gonna go get dressed." Mello turned on his heels and walked briskly to his chest of drawers to get ready for the day. Near couldn't help but continue to stare at his breakfast, which was smiling right back at him. He plucked the fork beside the plate as cautiously as he could from the napkin, and speared one of the eggs. He gave it a close examination before bringing it to his lips and almost shoving it into his mouth. He chewed. It hadn't been spiked with poison. That was a start.

BreaK.

Near flicked the marble in front of him as hard as his fingers would allow, sending the little ball rolling through a series of loops and zigzags that he had rigged for it to ride on. The door to the room opened. A fiery-faced Mello approached him. Near furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you going to criticize me for this time. . .?"

"Can I. . .tuh. . .m. . .may I. . ." Mello glanced at the activity at hand in Near's space, and gave a sour frown, ". . .play. . .with you. . .?" Near's eyes widened slightly in shock of his question, but they soon became normal again.

"L?" he asked. Mello turned his foul gaze to Near.

"Matt. . .but it isn't like there's a difference anymore, except for the intelligence." Near looked down at his riding marble. He only had one of them. And he wasn't that eager to have a playmate any time soon. Maybe he could give Mello a break from him. But then he remembered the bet he and Matt had made. Matt had given him the rundown. He _had_ to spend time with Near in order for the bet to be completely fulfilled. And chances were that Matt was right outside the door, making sure that nothing bad happened, as well as hinting to Near that he could tattle on Mello any time he wished. He sighed. This was becoming more of a punishment for both of them, rather for just Mello.

"I only have one marble. . .but. . .I suppose you can watch me." Mello nodded glumly, and went to his side of the room that they shared to stand on his bed and reach into his stash of chocolate bars, pulling one out and unwrapping the foil. He plopped onto his bed and stared with little interest as Near took apart layers of the marble track and put them back together in different patterns for what seemed like the full day. Eventually, Mello began to let his gaze linger in boredom, examining Near more than the track. Near raised his head after about five minutes of this.

"I can almost tell that you're staring at me, Mello. Do you really want to play. . .? Because I have some Street Fighters that I suppose we can play with." Mello snapped back into reality and let Near's words sink in. He shrugged lightly, and slid off his bed, as Near began to clean up his track, and placed all of the pieces into a box, sliding the box underneath his bed. He approached one of the many shelves on his side of the room, which held activities of all shapes and sizes, and pulled from the bottom shelf a box of action figures. Mello knelt beside his forced playmate, as Near picked one of the burly action figures from the box, and handed it to Mello.

BreaK.

"And so Al has to take the blow."

"No, because he parries the attack and counterattacks Yun with a kick. And you don't say his name like that. It's Alex. Get it right if you're going to play."

"So I'm suppose to take blows from you while you sit back and laugh?"

"Alex is the main character in Street Fighters 3. He can't die."

"Just watch." Mello snatched the action figure cradled in Near's grip, and took it by the arm. Just as Near was about to shout at him to give it back, there came a soft _pop_. Near's eyes narrowed to slits, as he watched his action figure's arm popped out of joint, then snapped from the body, gripped tightly between Mello's merciless fingers. Near lowered his head, trying to keep his cool.

"You should be very grateful that I have two of those, and that that one is the older one, or I would be--" Near and Mello both jerked their heads toward the door as they heard it open, and a dark-haired head poked its way through the crack made in the door.

"Is everything okay in here. . .?" L asked, as he brought his gaze sharply to the disembodied arm clutched in Mello's fingers. Near stared at the arm too, and took Yun from beneath Mello.

"Yes. I am teaching Mello how to reconnect a broken arm off of an action figure." Mello's eyes widened. He was almost positive that Near was going to rat him out, and cause the bet to be Matt's win. What the hell happened?

"No fights?" L draped an arm through the crack of the door to sip at a coffee cup he held in his hands. "I could have sworn I heard--"

"He just doesn't quite get it yet, do you, Mello?" Mello brought his puzzled gaze down the Street Fighter he had just torn the arm off of.

"No. . .I guess I don't."

(Note - Don't be angry with me if I got the names of the Street Fighters wrong, or if I got the games wrong. I don't play that game often, so I'm not quite sure. Besides, everyone that I know, boy-wise, has played with those things before.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Note - I'm going on another vacation this weekend, only this time it's a real vacation. But I still don't trust my mother enough for me to bring my laptop to type on, so I'm trying to rush through this. So this is going to be brief.)

"You know, Mello. . ." Mello tilted his head to the right, acknowledging L's remark, as the man hovered over him, Mello staring impatiently at crisping bacon that was sizzling menacingly on the frying pan in front of him, ". . .I've never actually eaten my own bacon before, nor my eggs, or anything else, breakfast-wise, for that matter." Mello furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can almost imagine. All I ever see you eat is sweets," he responded dryly. L popped a content index finger into his mouth, grunting in a way that almost made Mello feel as if he were eating his finger. That finger was almost practically _made_ of flavour, from how much he ate with it, and from how much he chewed on it.

"Speak for yourself. Chocolate is rare in Wammy's House, unless it comes from your room." Mello gave a half-chuckle, a reached for a fork to pressure the bacon. It had been almost two weeks since Matt and he had made their bet. It was a torturing process, and there were some days that Mello wanted to just break down and snap Near's neck, just to get rid of excess stress. He had even begun to release his anger on Matt, or even L, if he were pissed enough. But somehow he had managed to pull through a week and a half without negatively affecting Near. Except for day one. . .

Mello brought his mind back to the first morning that he had to spend with the white-haired vermin.

FlashbacK.

"Why did you do that?" Mello asked Near in astonishment, the moment L had closed the door to their room and gone about his business. Near fiddled with Yun in his hands before discarding him into the box of action figures.

"In all honesty. . .I'm not sure. I felt like being generous, maybe. . .but I'm not sure." Mello lowered his head to examine the action figure he had just injured, and handed it, along with the arm, gingerly to Near.

"Thanks. . ." he almost forced himself to say. But though he didn't sound like he had meant it, he really did. He would have never expected his enemy rival to be generous to him. Near cracked a half-smile at this remark.

"Just don't expect it to happen again."

EnD FlashbacK.

It hadn't exactly warmed Mello's heart to know that his long-term arch rival actually had a soft spot for him. Maybe it just flattered him. A lot. He wasn't sure. But it had almost given him a new perspective of Near, and perhaps it had done the same with Near. Mello had actually been caught by L _playing_ with Near, out of the goodness of his own heart. Near had introduced Mello to something he never knew he would fall head-over-heels in love with, until he was provoked by Near to try. Racing. He loved to watch little racecars fly through the roller coasters that Near would build for them.

_And Near's pretty kick-ass when it comes to building_, he thought to himself.

L handed him the tasty plate of breakfast that he had been bringing to Near for the past 9 mornings, and Mello began to make his way to their room. As he opened the door as quietly as he could, ready to wake Near up the same way he had for a while now, he stole a glance at the boy. Something was different. Very different. The bandage stretched across Near's nose, which usually caught the eyed, had always been a snowy white, just brighter than his hair. But it wasn't white. Far from, it was blotched with red. Blood, and not just dried blood, but fresh blood, too. And his face was paler, much paler, than it usually was. Mello felt a wave of panic rush over him as he dropped his platter, letting it hit the floor with a loud _bang_. The noise didn't even wake Near up. He opened his door.

"L! Come in here! Near's nose is bleeding! Badly!!"

(Note - LOL. I'm so sorry, I just could help myself. I HAD to leave you at a cliffhanger, but don't eat me! Not yet! Remember that I have the rest of the story to write!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Note - Alright. I'm finally back from my vacation. Boy, was that one hell of a long trip, and I'll be willing to bet that the rest of you thought it was long as well, from the sudden splurge of reviews I got. I was really happy! :3 But I had something that kept me in mind with the story, as well as you, reader. I know it's rather late in the game to say that I've gotten it, but the day before I left I got the BB Murder Cases, n' I was like "FUCK YES." So I got a slightly better idea of what life was like at Wammy's House. Not much, but a bit more. I was rather amused as to how Mello referred to everyone and everything there. But with that said, I honestly got a bit of inspiration for an experimental Another Note pairing. Never looked it up, but never seen it. Read any BBxMisora lately? If so, then you can rate me when I scrounge up one for you. Anyhoo, enough of my mindless babble. You want the story! Here you go!)

The rest of the morning, as well as the afternoon and evening of that day passed as something of a blur. Well. . .to Mello, it did.

L followed through the door to Mello and Near's room mere seconds after Mello had called him, though it usually took almost a minute to walk down that long, endless hall of rooms to get there. Impressive. L didn't say a word, only passed Mello without brushing against him, somehow, because Mello had only opened the door to where only he could go through, and the door hadn't moved, nor Mello. Did L have everything planned in his mind? Was he more than just a bit prepared for something like this to happen to Near while he was recovering? Regardless, it gave Mello a sudden sickened feeling about him. He leaned against the wall as he tried to clear abrupt vertigo, as L examined Near's body. His dark and bulging eyes glinted with distrust as he swung his head around to face Mello.

"Run down that hall as fast as you can, get Wammy, and tell his to call an abulance."

Mello didn't bother to nod at the man before he made a beeline out of his bedroom door. He didn't sound bothered at all by the situation at hand, but Mello sure was, along with the fact that he was probably going to be held responsible for this, though he swore he hadn't done anything to Near in the past week, at least. He dodged, or rammed other children around him out of his way as he searched frantically for Wammy. He saw Matt, and skidded to a halt in the middle of the hall, as he heard faint, cheese insults and complaints from the half-awake children, such as "Way to be an asshole, asshole!" Mello licked his dry lips as he got his breath back, Matt staring at him as if he had three heads.

"Where's Wammy?"

The sentence was pronounced to fast for even Matt to hear. He cocked his head and brought his index finger behind his ear, as if he were funneling all of the sounds Mello made into his ear.

"Where is Wammy!?" Mello repeated, more slowly. Matt shrugged, lidding his eyes.

"Dude. I just woke up. Why do you want him, anyway?" Mello creased a half-smile of hope that was beginning to form on his face, and brushed Matt aside.

"I need him. And you're not fucking help!" he called angrily over his shoulder as he continued to belt down the hall. Not long had be begun to run, when he ran into something, and fell to the ground in front of it. Cursing under his breath, he raised his gaze to find out what he had hit. It was a person. A man. A rather jolly. . .no not jolly. . .perhaps just caring. Yes caring. A rather caring-looking man, white hair sleeked back across his head.

"Oh, good morning, Mello! What seems to be the problem?" Mello got back onto his feet as fast as he could. Wammy.

"L sent me to get you to call an ambulance. It's Near." Without another word, Wammy reached into his pocket and brought out a cell phone from it.

The next thing Mello knew, he was sitting at Wammy's desk, L seated once again in his place, munching almost hungrily on butterscotch. He had offered Mello some, but Mello had declined. He wasn't in the mood for even chocolate right now. There had been an awkward silence between the two, which brought a random picture to Mello's head, of Near, sitting where L was at the moment, a knee drawn to his chest, his index finger caught in locks of snowy white hair as he fiddled away at it. The sudden image had given Mello sudden nausea, for whatever reason.

"You think that I did it, don't you. . ." Mello growled softly, to break the now deafening silence. L stacked two small pieces of butterscotch on top of each other and examined it before pick up a third piece.

"No, actually. I don't." The response made Mello nearly jump from his chair. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but L beat him to it. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Mello. I'm not stupid. There was blood on Near's pillow as well as blood in his hair. He must have damaged it in his sleep last night. But what I don't quite understand is why the cartilage in his nose collapsed like that. It's been a week. You would think that his structure would make him heal faster than that. I think he'll be fine, but I'm glad you called me when you did, otherwise Near may have lost quite a bit of blood. I mean, he already has, but he could have died in his sleep, from the way he was beginning to bleed. Oh, yes!" L brought his full attention to Mello, his small tower of butterscotch swaying from the abrupt movement. "As for that bet you made with Matt, which is also accounted for as your punishment. It's delayed until Near comes back from the hospital. I'm not sure how long he will be there because I don't know exactly what happened to him." Mello gave an almost glum nod.

(Note - Not giving you anymore until I figure this next chapter out. I've got it in my head, but I need to work it all out so you guys don't hate me. I'm also working on that BBxMisora thing I mentioned, so please, don't eat me!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Note - Well, I finished that other one-shot between Beyond Birthday and Misora, if you're interested at all in taking a peek at it. In the meantime, I'm still trying to figure out if I should tease you a bit more, or just get to the gooey wet goodness that all romance 'novels' have in common. But I've taken the deciding that I should put a bit more interaction between Mello and Near. And I just now realized that I haven't squeezed Roger in here yet. Should I? or shouldn't I? I personally have no opinion of him. He was very briefly in both the manga and amine. I mean, so was Matt, but Matt's just a tad sexier than Roger is. XD Okay, well, ceasing this bullshit that I normally resort to when introducing a chapter, let's get on with it. Constructive criticism, please. )

Two merciless and trudging days of wait passed through Wammy's House. Well, at least for Mello, they did. The boy sat on the bed of the room that he and Near shared, all of the lights turned out, every entryway into the room blocked or locked, every thought of everyday life wiped from Mello's mind. Except for one thing. The pulsing, uncomforting image of Near, drugged out of his mind in a hospital bed, possibly dying of blood loss. L's words had practically made him piss himself. But he was clueless as to why. He was clueless as to why a lot of things were happening to him. He was possibly the most emo child on earth at the moment, sulking in his room, alone, not eating meals, not eating chocolate, not drinking anything, neglecting sociality from anyone, Wammy, L, Matt, anyone. It was really beginning to annoy even him. But he didn't find the motivation to get up and resume his normal schedule. It wasn't really normal for him anymore. He was use to preparing breakfast for Near, playing with Near, spending almost every waking moment with Near. He hated it, but somehow liked it. He had never spent so much time with anyone, not even Matt.

Mello felt his eyelids droop. Oh yeah, that's right. He hadn't slept in these two days, either. He leaned back, and lost strength in his abdomen, falling now, rather than leaning, impacting with the base board of the bed. But he didn't care. He didn't know how L did it, spending days in and out, staring at a computer screen. Maybe it was the sugar. . .regardless, Mello felt consciousness slip from his grasp, despite the throbbing pain now added to his swimming head.

BrEaK. XD

Mello was awakened by the glare of light. From the hallway. . .wait! The hallway!? Mello jerked upright in bed, clutching at the bruise on his head from last night. But that wasn't the real problem on his mind.

"How in the hell!?--" he thought aloud. His voice had disturbed something else in his room. Mello twisted his neck as he heard rustling in Near's sheets. He could almost imagine L curled up in those sheets, having been lurking all night at him. But it wasn't. It was the person he actually least expected to see nestled in those sheets. Near. The boy lifted his head from the pillow and rubbed an eye.

"Incredible," he whispered, his voice far from awake. Mello's jaw was agape at this point in time.

"What happened last night?" Mello asked in the most comforting voice he had. He felt the urge to just hear the Near's voice, just one more time. He had no idea why.

"I actually wouldn't mind asking you the same question, though my head is now clearing up, I can think clearly. L broke into our room, and sent me to bed. Why did you have everything bolted?"

Of course. L was a great detective. He was bound to know some actual breaking and entering skills if he managed to hack computers like he did. But Mello felt a blush invade his complexion, and pure instinct took him over.

"This is why I bolted everything," Mello responded, before standing from his bed, and taking one stride to make it to Near's bed, where he leaned against the mattress, and snaked nervous arms around Near's body, in a tight embrace. Both children were dumbfounded. Yes, even Mello himself was utterly confused as to why he had hugged Near. But it didn't seem enough for the boy, anyway.

"What. . ."

"Don't you get it, Near? I missed you. . .I know it's hard to imagine, me, saying something like that to you. But I mean it. I was concerned about you when you had to go back to the hospital. I thought you were gonna die, Near."

"Ludicrous," Near began to retort, and until he saw the seriousness in Mello's eyes when he pulled away to lock gazes, he didn't believe anything that Mello had said. "But. . ." Now it was Near's turn to be utterly confused, ". . .Why?"

"You're fun having around, Near. And I would have never realized it until I punched you in the nose, and brought about all of this bullshit. I didn't want you to have to go back to the hospital. I had nothing to do for two days, but sulk. I know, that's stupid, but I missed having you around. You have to understand."

And to Mello's surprise, Near smiled. It wasn't a teasing smile. It was a flattered smile. Mello wasn't exactly sure if that was possible, for Near to smile in a flattered fashion, but he did, and it made Mello feel just as special.

"One thing, though," Mello added. Near gave his eyes that asked 'What?' Mello replaced his embrace, and muffled a half-chuckle.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll k--. . .I'll be very--"

"Just go ahead and say it. You'll kill me."

"I will, indeed."

(Note - I didn't think that it would be right to put anymore into this chapter, so I've moved what I was going to cram in here onto the next chapter, so you have to wait! :D Anyhoo, I hope this was some Mello Near interaction that warmed your heart, or maybe something else.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Note - My internet connection currently: FUCKING SUCKS. I'm not sure why, and I'm trying to resolve said problem, but I've now come to the conclusion that my laptop has now entered puberty. It's having very fucking annoying mood swings, and will connect one minute, then disconnect the next. So, you'll have to be patient with me as my laptop and I scream at eat other using telepathy, cuz' that's what I normally do when I'm upset with my computer. As I speak, it's giving a rather sad attempt at connecting now. D: So please don't think that I've forgotten about the story if my laptop won't connect for me for about a week, please?)

It was movie night. A night that rarely happened at Wammy's House. And it was a day that everyone, yes everyone, attended. All of Wammy's gifted children were snuggly gathered into the mini theatre that Roger helped to sponsor the building of (It was L's idea to build it.) and every single one of them was secretly bouncing with excitement. Even the two newly considered friends, sitting in row three. None of the orphans got a regular chance to watch even television, so this was like the chance of a lifetime. Near sat to Mello's right, nibbling cautiously at a chocolate bar that he had halved with him, cherishing every bite, as he rarely got a chance to eat sweets. (Mello and L always smuggled them away into their own special stash, or rather, in L's case, Wammy's office.) Tonight's movie was an American classic. A Disney and Pixar classic, rather. The film was entitled Finding Nemo. The title sounded boring to Mello, as well as it secretly did to Near, but, as mentioned earlier, rarely were the children able to attend a theatre, so the two lowered themselves in their seats as the movie progressed, resorting to daydreaming, or forcing their eyes to look at the screen.

Surprisingly enough, Mello found credits begin to crawl across the screen as the movie drew to a close. He heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally._ Roger's voice cracked above them on an intercom system.

"Alright children. I hope you enjoyed the movie tonight. It's now curfew, so once the credits are over, I'll be expecting you in your rooms, preparing for bed." Mello gave a nod of the head, ready to obey. As he made to stand and exit the theatre, however, he felt the tug of weight at his shoulder. As he looked to his right, he found a sleeping Near, leaned against his shoulder. He felt a wave of panic run him over. What if someone were to see him like this? What would he respond? Mello decided to wait until the credits were over, then make a beeline for his room.

The credits ended, and Mello took a quick look around the place to make sure there were no direct witnesses, and scooped Near up into a cradling embrace, and began to head for his room. But as he exited the door of the theatre, he came face to face with Matt. His face threatened to spill into a bright red. Matt simply gestured at the boy in Mello's arms.

"Why?" Mello gave the quickest thought he could muster, and almost snarled at him.

"Well, it's rude to try and get him to wake up like this, isn't it?" Matt shrugged, and let Mello by. Mello almost sprinted through the hallways with Near in his arms, careful not to make him stir, then found the door to their room. He stuck his tongue out to the side for concentration, and lifted his foot, half supporting the weight in his hands, (though the weight honestly wasn't that heavy) and half trying to reach and turn the door knob with his foot. It worked, to his surprise, and he lifted his foot awkwardly from the door before his legs spread even farther apart, and entered his room, shutting the door behind him by bumping it with his shoulder. He swiftly brought Near to his bed, and gingerly lowered him onto the mattress, as his arms began to weaken slightly. He examined the still slumbering boy with slight admiration. He had actually managed to keep him asleep. With that, Mello turned to undress, and get into his own bed.

BREAK. it.

Mello was awaked by a very odd sound. He tilted his head lightly to look at the digital clock on his side of the nightstand. 2:47a.m. . .

"Near," Mello called softly, as he noticed his roommate moving in the darkness. The moment his name was called, Near froze, and the noise that Mello had been hearing, that woke him up, stopped. Mello raised an eyebrow. He tried, for maybe three seconds, to make out what the noise was. It sounded, honestly, like moisturized ground beef being stirred in a bowl. It sounded slightly disturbing.

"Near, did you hear that noise?" Near didn't move a muscle, and for a split second, Mello considered repeating the question.

"What noise was it?" Near asked back, in a very weary-sounding voice. Mello gave a frown.

"Honestly, it sounded like the noise an open carcass makes when its predator chowing down on it." Near was silent once again.

"I didn't hear anything," he finally responded.

Near's acting strange, Mello thought. He sat up a bit more comfortably in his bed, and gave Near a look-over. What was wrong?

"Near, are you alright?" Mello asked, leaning toward the boy's bed to try and figure him out in the darkness.

"I'm fine," Near gave a half-hearted response back. Mello reached for his side-table lamp, and flipped the light on. Instantly, his memory brought him back to the morning Mello found him asleep in bed, blood blotched across his face, bandages, hair and pillow. The scene now was very similar, only Near refused to show his face. Mello inhaled, ready to scream L's name for help, but Near twisted his neck around and leaned forward toward Mello, his index finger, also blotched red, covering his lips, his eyes filled with plead. Mello gave a shaky exhale, and approached Near's bed.

"Why in the hell did this happen again?" he hissed, his own eyes filling with pure concern. Near seemed to hang his head at this question, and everything clicked into place inside Mello's head. Hi eyes widened. "That noise. . ._You_ did it." Near didn't move. Mello could feel his patience with the boy wear thin. He grabbed Near by the collar, ceasing to care now whether or not that would be against his bet, and pulled Near's face forcedly in front of his.

"Why?" Mello demanded in a whisper. Near still hung his head, and Mello could sense a bit of sullenness in him.

"You're not the one who got his nose broken," was the only thing Near said. Mello released his grip on Near's collar, and the boy landed back on his mattress.

"If you're trying to make it worse, stop. Eventually, L will find out--"

"It isn't that," Near broke in, his voice full of lead. Finally, he raised his head, and his eyes were filled with fault and blame, all at the same time. "If you had a bandage like this attached to your nose, having to change it so often because of the oil in your facial skin, your nose would itch, would it not?" Mello took a moment to put himself in Near's shoes. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but he could understand Near's pain. He nodded, and Near lowered his head again. "It's wrong to irritate wounds that itch. I know it's wrong to so much as _rub_ them. But it's become a habit, just like what I do to my hair." As was saying these words, Near's hand had lingered up to his stained white hair, and began to lace his index finger through the snowy and occasionally copper locks of hair.

"Wouldn't you think that after what happened last time, when you were rushed to the ER again, you'd stop?" Near raised his head in surprise. Mello felt like slapping the boy across the face at his expression.

"L never told me exactly what had happened. . .is that really what I did?" Mello furrowed his brows, but nodded. Near's expression changed from blame to shame. He leaned back against the mattress, and looked Mello in the eye. What Mello saw in these eyes, in spite of himself, made his own eyes water up. Perhaps his conscience was telling him to make Near feel sorry enough to never scratch at his wounds again, and perhaps it was just that the built up stress inside of him was leaking out, but he felt the tears force down his cheeks, and he immediately wiped them away, not wanting to make a wimp out of himself.

"Mello, I'm sorry. . ." Mello forced back fresh tears as he put on his regular expression, and offered Near his hand.

"That's okay. But come on. Let's get you into some water, and I'll give my best attempt at covering up this blood on your pillow." Near took his hand, and stood with him. They sneaked from their room, and headed for the washroom. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't ever scratch your nose again."

"Until I get my bandages off?" Mello gave a teasing pout.

"Oh, I guess."

(Note - I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of silly how I described Near's scratching, but he was digging into his nose, causing blood to flow. That can't be the prettiest noise you've ever heard. But anyway, I'll have updated next chapter as soon as the Judo part of the 2008 Olympics is over. I'm really stoked about watching that. :3)


	8. Chapter 8

(Note - Well, I've come to that annoying part in my brain where I've forgotten the arising plot of this story. Sorry, guys. I had it all planned out in my head before I started typing chapter one, but is seems that my short-term memory's begun to play games with me. So I've completely forgotten the plot I had in store for this chapter. I'm still typing it, of course, but I may be a little off. I'm trying to re-piece my memory back together so I can more easily finish this story. Yup, you guessed it. This story's gonna come to a close soon, but I've still got plot, somewhere in the center of my brain, that'll blow you away, hopefully. I haven't forgotten the essence that all M rated yaoi fics need, so don't get angry, yet.

In the meantime, why don't you read some more of my otaku flavored story! Constructive criticism required, please.

Wammy children - not mine.

Wammy - not mine

Weddy - not mine

((But damn, I sure wish.)) )

L felt tears come to his eyes. He bit them back, at risk of letting them roll down his pale cheeks. No, he wasn't sad, or in pain. . .well, actually, maybe the second one sounds about right. He had just lifted spoon from a hot cup of coffee at his side, and had placed the spoon in his mouth, letting it dangle as he typed rapidly on his laptop. The spoon had been in the cup for too long a time, and it was scalding the inside of his mouth, but the world at large was a bit more lethal, to him, than a hot spoon against his tongue. He finished typing his message to one of his accomplices, Weddy, and pressed the send button. He now stole the opportunity to take the burning spoon out of his mouth, and placed it on a napkin, where the excess liquid could drain.

As he directed his attention a bit more to his coffee, looping a slender finger through the china cup's handle, and bringing the cup to his lips, he commenced to hacking into Weddy's system, to make absolute sure that she got his message the moment she opened her own laptop. It didn't take long, having done this many a time, and he quickly deleted any deletable remnants of his hacking on her computer, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called nonchalantly, clearing his laptop screen of all programs, and shifting his feet slightly in the seat. The door opened, and L caught a glimpse of honey colored hair, though he wasn't paying full attention to whoever it was, as he got an alert on his laptop of a new message. The person leaned down onto Wammy's desk, now being blocked by the laptop screen. L lowered his coffee cup, typing and clicking expertly with his free hand.

"How may I help you, Mello?" L asked, still half paying attention to him. The face behind the laptop screen didn't move a muscle.

"I need help," Mello responded dully, almost sullenly. L raised his eyes slightly to acknowledge him.

"Just one moment, and I'll help you." He released his grip on the coffee cup, and continued to rapidly type on the keyboard. Then he suddenly saw the laptop screen being folded down. By a finger. The finger of a boy. Who was in front of him. Then L saw Mello's full face. It looked just as oh so lovely as his voice sounded.

"Not _that_ kind of help," he retorted monotonously. L leaned back slightly, letting Mello's finger shut his laptop. It wasn't as important as what he had been doing with Weddy, anyway. He gave Mello a look.

"I've never had Wammy test anyone here before, but it's very unlikely that you're insane. I'm 96 percent sure that you're perfectly--"

"Not that kind of help, either," Mello cut in, grieving inside that L wasn't 100 percent sure he was sane. L then nodded his head, completely in understanding now.

"You never specified, Mello. Is it about Near?" Mello averted his gaze suddenly and cocked his head.

"Half-way. . ." he responded. L furrowed his brows slightly.

"Well, is it advice that you want?" Mello suddenly gave a nasty hiss, and took a seat in front of the desk.

"What do friends do for fun!?" he burst. L was taken completely off guard by this question. He wracked his mind for the answer, remembering how little he knew about friendship's charming qualities.

"You do what you find in common with each other. Otherwise it's not a very strong friendship you have with the other person," he responded, almost giving an attempt at sounding confident about his answer, which he really wasn't. Mello brought his gaze to the floor.

"But Near and I are like polar opposites. But my gut tells me that we're actually friends. It's been three weeks now, L. I just feel kind of. . .weird. It's not that I don't feel comfortable around him, I do. But I just feel kind of. . .weird when I'm around him." L was at a loss once again. He knew very little about friendship.

"I really apologize, Mello, but Matt is much better at stuff like this. You and the rest of the children know how reclusive I am with the outside world." Mello hung his head.

"He cracked up laughing when I mentioned it to him. I mean, he was cool about it, and apologized, but still. I don't feel uncomfortable yet, but I have a feeling that I eventually will." L frowned at seeing his so-successor down like that, but he couldn't help but not know how to respond. Mello stood from the chair, and began to make for the door.

"Please take no offense against this, L, but I'm sorry I wasted your time," he called over his shoulder, sorrow tainting his voice oh so slightly. "I know how bad off you are with friends, and I respect that. I just thought I'd give it a shot. I'll try to figure out what's wrong on my own. And who knows? Maybe it's just the feeling of friendship. . ."

BrEaK.

Mello could hardly believe what he was doing. He was resting against the Wammy building, where only he and Matt would sit, where no-one could easily find them, where no-one could spy on them. It was a perfect view of the sky, trees laced throughout it's abdomen. He would sit here in deep though, while occasionally listening to the pixilated sound effects coming from Matt's handhelds, but with Matt now head-over heels obsessed with the new Grand Theft Auto for PSP, Mello had no-one to have outside with him in this secret spot. But now, here he was, hugging. . .no, it was actually more of a cuddle. He was cuddling Near against him, staring off into space, as he had finally managed to drag Near outside. And the boy was thoroughly enjoying himself. There was a cool breeze surrounding them, so the body heat lifting off of one another made the temperature perfect, and his mouth was agape slightly as he took in his surrounding very thoroughly. Mello himself had seen this place enough times to where he could walk out here with his eyes closed. Only now he had his nose buried softly into Near's snowy hair, which was now free of coppery blood, inhaling the shampoo he had given the boy to wash with recently. He felt so good to be friends with Near. . .

(FLUFF. And the corny kind, too. I know a lot of people are gonna be disappointed in this chapter, but I'm trying. I'm really trying. M'kay?)


	9. Chapter 9

(Note - So, uh, I'm just gonna drag out the fluff now, aren't I? Because I know that it works out best in yaoi pairings like this, I suppose. Though, mind, I'm not the best in the world at fluff, so if I sound too corny for words, to the point of making your lean back in your seat and laugh your head off, you may do so. I won't mind, because I know I suck. So, get ready to possibly laugh. You may wanna get some milk, as I somehow find squirting milk out of your nose very fun, but anyway. On with the story.)

Oh, and before I forget, lemme take the chance to say that those of you who are thinking "Ooh, buddy! These two are way more than friends, Kozga!", then you're sadly slightly mistaken. I mean, they are, but Mello doesn't realize it yet, and when he does, he's gonna be king of denial. (/spoiler)

Oh, and one more thing. Please forgive me for always putting Matt with a PSP. I'm just personally more of a Sony fan, and I know that a DS sounds more suitable, considering he's a bit younger, but Nintendo's. . .oh, I dunno. Not as cool. All love to Mario, guys, even though Sonic's WAY more kick-ass.)

"Mello."

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Near lately?"

"Whadaya mean?" Mello leaned against the back of his chair. It was the next day, and Matt and he were eating breakfast. Near had gone on an errand with Wammy to the hospital for more bandages. Matt didn't bring his face from his PSP as he exhaled in a slightly bit of frustration. Mello had a heart-breaking idea as to what Matt was talking about, but he best let Matt do the main talking.

"It's just that I'm concerned, Mello," Matt burst, pressing the pause button on his handheld and peered deeply into Mello's eyes. "It's. . .it's almost like you're in love with the guy!" Mello's eyes widened. He was right. He furrowed his brows beneath his stringy bangs, and crossed his arms across his chest, discarding the fork he had in his hands onto the tray in front of him.

"That's just offensive," was the only response he could muster, without giving anything away. Matt frowned as he restarted his mission and leaned down in his own seat.

"I don't really mean it, Mello, but you spend more time with him than you spend thinking. You talk about him, you're always with him, you allow him to eat your chocolate, Mello. You've never allowed _anyone_ to ever sneak a glimpse at your chocolate. Not even me!" Mello froze. He hadn't expected that.

"Don't make it seem like you're jealous, Matt, because you're not the type of guy that would get jealous." Matt clacked his tongue as he got caught by the police in his game, and furrowed his own eyebrows.

"I'm not jealous, Mello. I'm concerned. Friends can be concerned for each other."

"Well I'm fine, Matt." With that, Mello stood from his chair, grabbed his tray and headed off to discard his tray, leaving Matt baffled, if only for a moment.

BreaK.

"It's my turn."

Mello gave a half smile as the boy sitting in front of him gave a soft reminder that he and Mello were _sharing_ pocky. He raised the box of sweets to quickly examine it's writing, before handing it, almost reluctantly to Near. The boy took it gratefully, and plucked a random stick of pocky from the box, popping it into his mouth. Pocky, Mello thought. It was such a rare delicacy, even for Mello. The only kind that was bought by Wammy was the chocolate flavor. Dark chocolate. Dark chocolate that makes your taste buds tingle, not from the bitterness, but from the richness. Indeed, as Near began to let the chocolate end of the stick melt into his tongue, he closed his eyes, a smile spreading upon his lips, in spite of how tangy the flavour was. At this, Mello couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"What's that?" he asked teasingly, as a blush invaded Near's pale cheeks. It made him look like he was under the weather. But his eyes weren't lingering now to his cheeks, but the bandage that covered Near's tender nose. It wasn't nearly as he had seen before. In fact, now it was a mere band-aid covering his nose, exposing red, raw flesh slowly beginning to heal. He was almost tempted to reach out and stroke it, it looked so pitiful. But that would have gotten him a pained grunt from Near. Near plucked another stick of pocky from the box, as the first one finally disappeared into his mouth. Both Mello and Near's eyes widened a bit.

"That's rare," Mello remarked, as they both examined the pocky Near had in his hands. It didn't have a handle of shortbread that Near could hold on to. It was covered in dark chocolate. Near placed the end of the pocky stick in his mouth, mischievously ignoring the lust growing in Mello's eyes. Surprisingly enough, Mello took the other end in his own mouth. It was a tease, or, at least, that what Mello intended it to be. But Near was defiant. He took a bit more of the pocky in his mouth, to which Mello took the challenge, and followed suit. This reminded him a lot of that Lady and the Tramp Disney movie that he had seen once before, only he and Near were chomping down on pocky, not slurping spaghetti noodles. Finally the challenge was at the point of where someone had to give in. Their lips were maybe a half inch away from each other, but Mello wasn't going to be the loser. To his surprise, Near continued to chomp at the pocky until their lips brushed. But Near wasn't finished, until he invaded Mello's mouth with his tongue very briefly, to steal what pocky Mello still had in mouth, and swallowed it. Now, why their lips didn't separated, very awkwardly, after that? I don't even think Mello or Near was sure. The position lingered, it seemed as though they were silently moving themselves more comfortably into locked lips, making it, yes, a kiss. Red tint crossed both their cheeks as they let their eyelids droop, then close. Mello was the first to make a move this time, prodding his tongue through Near's lips for revenge on his own tongue. In no time, a fight had begun. Inside of Near's mouth. A fight that seemed more of a dance. Two tongues tangoing, tangling, tasting each other. The 'fight' wouldn't be comfortable any longer unless Mello moved closer to Near. This he did, and snaked two arms around Near's white shirt, pressing their torsos together, tilting his head to move his tongue farther as Near's retreated, kissing him. . .

(Note - XD I make no comment anymore. It's your turn now.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Note - Yataa! I'm not hated for teh fluff! X3 Holy Shnitzel, (referring to Chowder, if anyone happens to watch actual cartoons anymore.) I'm so happy and giddy inside! But randomness tells me to be shnottish. Uh. . .I feel like being my old cussy self. Fck fck fck fck. Ugh. . .shiver. . .I'm done now. Really. Just a slight brainage overload with the happiness. I'll try harder now, since people think my fluff impressions are worth staring at with eyes of fan girls. XD

Be patient.)

A wave of boredom passed through Wammy's House. L was gone L was gone. L was fucking gone. L made things in the orphanage exciting. He brought life to the shadowed little home. He gave the children something to constantly admire, especially two young boys, who were to be his successors one day.

Flashback…

"I am not sure when I'll be back," L replied to someone's question. It was still very hallow talking to him like this, though. L was now a mere illusion. The illusion of an Old English letter L on a piercing white screen, propped up by Watari's own laptop. The children sat in a semi-circle around the laptop, just imagining L sitting upon that screen instead of the annoying letter that represented his alias. The only three people, besides Wammy, who were not crowded around the laptop screen were Matt, accompanied by Mello, and Near beside Mello, figuring a jigsaw puzzle, but still listening very attentively to what L had to say through the laptop.

"Well, if that is the last of the questions, then I believe my flight to Los Angeles will be landing shortly. I have someone I must see. Mello." His name being called made Mello's ears prick. He faced the laptop, knowing that L could probably see him through webcam.

"In my absense, Wammy will has the utmost permission of overseeing the rest of your punishment." At that, chuckles made their way around from the other children who knew little of what exactly Mello's punishment was, but found it satisfying to rub it in his face. Mello ignored their secret jests, and nodded.

"Near."

Everyone now froze in complete silence as Near raised his head hesitantly from his activity, following Mello's suit. Nobody would expect the great L to speak directly to Near. (Obviously they didn't spend enough time with L. XD)

"Keep a very close eye on him, Near. He has only one week left. Matt." Matt did the exact same. "I repeat what I say twice to you. Remember that it will be your loss otherwise." Matt gave the slightest of smirks, and nodded as well.

Now only five people in the room knew anything about what was going on between Matt, Near and Mello. The remaining clueless children stole glances at each other, almost desperate for a new gossip topic. Mello sighed. He knew that he was going to get prodded endlessly for this.

End FlashbacK.

Mello watched in awe, occasionally taking a small bit of chocolate from the bar in his hands, his free hand dangling over Near's shoulders, his right knee bent slightly, Near in his usual floor position, his tongue prodded from his lips, a 144-blok'd Rubik's Cube in motion between his deft fingers. Mello knew that the contact he was giving Near had to be distracting, but Near wasn't complaining one bit, and hey, why not steal the opportunity? Near paused, letting his mind spin for a moment, before letting his fingers spin in its place, until, after about three seconds, the puzzle was finished. Near now held a whole different Rubik's Cube. A Rubik's Cube that had a solid front on each of the six sides. Mello couldn't help but smile.

"I'll never understand how you're able to nick those things so fast." Near bit back a blush, and twisted a few of the rows of colored blocked back into a jumbled mess.

"I can teach you, if you want," Near offered. Mello merely shook his head, pressing Near's head closer to him with his arm in more of a friendly type of a head-hug.

"Nah. I'm not meant for those things. They're much better use for people like you." He brought the bar of chocolate in his hands back to his lips to chip another piece of its contents into his mouth, leaving Near with yet another blush. Then Mello felt something. Against his toe. He had been sitting cross-legged, next to Near, his feet tucked beneath him, perhaps to keep his feet warm? He himself wasn't sure, it had been done by pure instinct. Near had been sitting in his almost trademark position, a knee drawn to his chest, the other leg bent back. Whatever it was nudged his toe again. Then Mello realized. It was Near's own toe. He exhaled in almost a bit of a chuckle, and abruptly hooked his toe around Near's, locking them together, if not slightly oddly, but hidden. They heard footsteps, and both of them continued to mind their own business, Near calculating the Rubik's Cube, Mello still munching at his sweets, his arm dangled around the back of Near's neck.

"Mello, I have a request for you." Mello raised his head to see Wammy looking down at him. Lowered his sweets and stared at the man in acknowledgement. "Near takes a sponge bath nightly, since his injury. I have much work to do this afternoon, so may I ask that you assist Near in his bath?" Mello had the request already playing in his head after the mere mention of 'sponge bath', but still, he flinched. He didn't know whether to respond 'yes', or 'no'. He found the opportunity splendid for getting to know Near a bit more. . .intimately, perhaps. But what would everyone else think, if word got out that Mello had given his younger rival a sponge bath? What would happen to his reputation around the orphanage? Would it be for the better, or for the worse? But, almost on it's own accord, Mello's head tilted back and forth, giving Wammy an affirmative. Wammy gave a deep smile from beneath his kindly, elderly mustache, and walked away.

'Ooh boy,' Mello thought to himself. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

B-B-B-Breeak it!!

"Wammy starts off with my hair. . ."

Mello stared at the contents that Wammy had conveniently dropped off in the bathroom, before it was time for Near to 'bathe'. It was a small, maybe infant-sized tub of water, soap, shampoo, and, of course, a sponge floating around. He took the sponge and soap out, and then let the shampoo bottle linger in his fingers. He flipped the cap, squirted some of the contents into his hands, and lathered the shampoo, before letting excess shampoo drip into Near's hair. Near bent out of its reach.

"I haven't unclothed yet," he retorted. Mello's eyes widened. What!?

(Note - XD)


	11. Chapter 11

(Note - Okay, this is gonna be the the hardest chapter of all. I can feel it. Then again, these chapters are always hard like that. Heh. . .hard. Anyway, yup, in case you haven't already guessed, this is it. This is _the _chapter. This is the chapter that sums up what yaoi's all about. So I'll stop wasting precious time, and get on with it. Hate me for this chapter, that's fine. I dun' need you. Love me for it, that's even better. :3 Anyway, here goes nothing.)

Mello tried his hardest not to stare as Near unbuttoned his collared shirt, letting the fabric slip from his arms like silk against smooth, baby skin. Okay, so maybe Mello _was_ staring. He knew how rude it was to stare, (Near had reminded him on numerous occasions after they had first kissed, as a hint to them both when others would pass.) but this sight he was currently beholding was just between he and Near. It happened so fast, that Near was bowing his head before Mello, ready for his head to be cleansed, before Mello knew it. His hands still dripped with soap suds and thick-as-honey, until Near seemed to clear his throat. Mello gave a dazed stare at the snowy white hair in front of him.

"I'm waiting," the boy beneath all of that hair spoke. Mello blinked, pausing, then rolled up his sleeve with teeth, and dove his fingers into Near's hair. Through the suds and the dampening hair, Mello wiped his sticky hands off in Near's white hair, before beginning to escort him to the edge of the bathtub, turning on the hot water, then the cold, dousing his sticky head lightly in the water, to make it easier to lather the shampoo throughout his head. Near made not reaction, just tensed the muscles in his neck so that Mello didn't press his head down too far. It didn't take long until Near's head was nothing more than a bulbous mass of soapy popping bubbles. Mello pressed Near's head as gently as he could underneath the running faucet, and began to rinse shampoo from his snowy hair, his fingers gingerly lacing through carefully tucked locks of snow. His hair. . .felt so soft. It wasn't until the hair became squeaky from rubbing and water that he realized that he had finished. He turned the faucet off, and let Near's dripping head slowly arise from beneath it, shaking lightly to quicken the pace of his hair drip drying. Then he threw his head back. Dripping locks of hair went with his head, plastering to the sides and back of his head, then releasing their watery load onto his creamy skin, drifty down like clouds on a lazy summer day. Again, Mello began to stare. At every drop of water that his eyes could keep up with, edging their way teasingly along Near's almost loose skin, dodging curves on his torso as they drifted closer. . .closer. . .closer. . .

"Mello," came Near's erupting voice, shaking Mello from an arousing reverie. He brought his eyes, now growing of lust, to Near's own. Near wore an almost concerned look. "It's time to wash my body. . ." The mere sentence made Mello's slowly forming erection throb. Why? Because he knew that he would be the one who would have to do it.

"Where all does he wash you?" Mello said, straining to keep a steady voice now. Near paused.

"Everywhere." The word seemed to be exaggerated as Near said it, and it threatened to make Mello shudder. In fact, that's exactly what he did. The sponge and soap lay beside the smaller tub of water. He cautiously picked the sponge up, soaked it in the water, and lathered the soap in its midst. Then he glanced back at Near. At the sensitive place between his legs. Near was slowly beginning to harden as well. He wasn't sure how, but he could tell. Mello approached the shirtless boy with the sponge, mentally picking a place to begin scrubbing. The sponge landed on Near's shoulder, and Mello swiped it along his collar, letting suds drip down his chest. Mello then placed a hand against the bent in Near's back, as if to steady him, and ran the sponge down his chest now, dangerously close to the top hem of his trousers. Near seemed to give in almost that easily, or maybe he was trying to arouse Mello even more, by letting out a soft gasp for air. Mello couldn't help himself any longer. He wanted action. He caught Near's lips in his own as the boy's mouth remained open, ripping his skin-tight black top from his body, and sharing the suds on Near's chest against his own, now bare chest, almost rubbing the soap, washing him with his own torso. Near broke away from the kiss to throw his head back as Mello ground his hips against Near's in a animalistic way of letting him know how aroused he was by now. Mello stole the opportunity of Near's exposed neck to clamp his teeth down into the flesh, making Near gasp once again, this time in slight pain. Mello ignored this, releasing his teeth to see blood well up in a new wound on Near's neck. He licked at the fresh blood, like a dog would lap water from a bowl, and brought the sponge against Near's back now, running its surface against more exposed flesh, washing away sweat, stress, anxiety from Near, replacing it with a more artificial, more fresh-smelling reassurance. Mello felt hands, shaking and clammy, being placed upon his chest, and brought his attention back to Near's lips, filling them with no need of question, forcing any negative energy from the boy. He wasn't sure why.

The wash of Near's upper body had been all to quick, to unsatisfying. It left Mello with a gnawing void in the explosion of his lower stomach. But then Near spoke.

"Now we must wash. . ." Near never finished. And Mello knew. . .he knew where he now had to wash.

(Note - I know I'll be tackled, pinned to the ground with cinder blocks, and have my eyes sporked out. But I just love cliffhangers. XD Besides, I'm not sure if I'm not already going overboard with what I have so far, so I'll let feedback tell me to keep going, or to slow down. Either way, I'm sorry if I've ruined the story for you.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Note - Yeah. . . ((sway sway)) I've gone from in the middle of something uber special to being the world's biggest asshole. I just know it. Consider it something as for your own personal safety. Your own fucking safety. So now I come to you, begging for forgiveness in form of sex-related fanfiction. So, uh, please spare me, NearxMello fans, so that I can maybe write something in the future for your likings.)

Mello had forgotten one large detail when he gave an abrupt bent of the torso, very eager to lower Near's trousers and begin the wash of his legs, and perhaps other things as well. But Near was still in the bathtub, and water was still pouring from the faucet, and Near was still very sensitive about being around Mello in this fashion, so, of course, Near tripped on the slippery surface of the bathtub, and fell into the depths of the bathtub, ruining a good pair of white pants, and knocking his head, quite violently, against the walls of the tub. But his mind isn't set on pain. Far from, he's now focused on how deftly Mello has managed to rid him of his trousers, and everything separating him from what he truly desires. An almost trembling, stone hard member, gripped in Mello's hand, delved into Mello's mouth, gaining complete attention of Mello, instantly. Near threw his head back, unaware of his actions until Mello practically chomps down upon his most tender place. He spread his legs as far as the tub would allow, feeling excess soap flowing farther down his body as his hips quickly begin to buck, Mello's head now bobbing along his length. Near is now helpless under Mello's growing lust, watching him somehow manage to rid himself of his own trousers without using his hands. He feels his hips become more fragile, lighter, easier to move, as he finds a rhythm with Mello's ever bobbing head. He finds, beyond the intense awkward sensation now surrounding the entire washroom, that he actually likes the feeling running up and down his spine, stirring madly in his lower stomach, threatening to make him tear from the inside out.

"M-Mello--" he manages, gripping blindly at the top of Mello's damp head, as the boy heading him now deep-throats. He feels the rough texture of the top of Mello's throat, and throws his head back once again, to make more of a choking noise than a gasp, almost as if _he_ were deep-throating. Mello recoils as he feels something completely new in his mouth. A cream. A bitter, liquid-y cream. Spouting from Near's member, as his hips give one last violent buck, going limp afterward. Near gave Mello a weary, but apologetic look. Mello took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"On your stomach," was all that escaped his lips. Near obeyed, ignoring the foreign pain limping in his hip and member. Once on his knees, upon the slippery floor of the tub, his hands bracing the wall, he felt an intrusion. A very unexpected intrusion. As in, Mello's member in his opening. He was caught so off-guard, his forehead nearly bashed against the bathtub wall from the impact. Afterward, it took quite a few minutes for Near to grow even a bit accustom to Near's thrusts into his opening, mercilessly, gripping his hips, not allowing him to move in rebellion. Near had never seen Mello like this. He had never seen himself like this either. So submissive, so. . .longing for the desires buried in his heart, finally being surfaced from each thrust Mello gave into him, making him grunt with both pain and pleasure. In spite of himself, he clutched his member in his hands. And, without almost knowing what he was doing, he pumped. He pumped for his life. He pumped with the effort of causing a failing heart to jolt back into life. And that's exactly what his heart did. Pound in his chest, vibrating throughout his entire body in rhythm to the throbs of his now very tender member. The effort left him so energy-less. Longing for the mixed pain and pleasure, both of the boys bit their lips until they bled to keep from screaming each others names into the misty air. That is, until Mello caught sight of the doorknob twisting, then opening. He had forgotten to lock the washroom door! Out of the mist of the opening and closing door came a patch of red. Matt. He was frozen on the spot, of beholding Mello pulling himself from Near, Near then collapsing onto the side of the bathtub, the remnants of suds washing off of him with the still running water. No one said a word.

BrEaK.

L lightly nibbled at his thumbnail, his free hand tempted to snatch a donut from the tray beside him, but the situation at hand had left him without an appetite, very, _very _surprisingly. But, the situation required thinking skills, he reminded himself, and forced his hand to pluck a chocolate sprinkled donut from the tray, and began licking the sprinkles from the donut's surface. He eyes Mello deeply as he did his, sitting across from Wammy's desk, where he would usually find him.

"Well, Mello," he began hesitantly, "I don't think there is any doubt that you have won the bet that Matt and yourself made, as well as it being your punishment. Matt, I don't know where you're going to come up with a lifetime supply of chocolate for Mello, but your deal was sealed, and he won." Matt nodded.

"I didn't expect him to win, but I was prepared, as well as I _am_ prepared." L furrowed his brows, and nodded, biting into the donut.

"Mello, I think you owe Matt an apology, though." Mello piped up, his eyes slightly widened.

"What for?" L merely swapped his donut for a china glass of tea, and drank deeply from it's depths, then switched off again.

"For obvious reasons, actually," he continued. "You've scarred Matt for life, I'm afraid." To L's surprise, Mello shook his head.

"Nah, he and I smoothed it all out. He's over it now. Right, Matt?" Matt paused his game, and eyed L with truthful eyes.

"Yeah. Just a bit of shell-shock is all I experienced. That's all there is to it, I guess. But yeah. I'm over it." L was speechless now, but he desperately needed something to say in response to a boy accepting homosexual activity in the washrooms. Surely there must be _something. _

"All right, then. . ." was all he could think of saying, before he shooed the two boys from the office, while he sat in deep, _deep_ thought.

BrEaK.

Near felt someone sitting beside him. Was it Mello? No. Mello would have said something to him as he sat. Mello was never so quiet. He glanced in his peripheral vision, and saw Matt sitting beside him. He tried to ignore him, as he focused back on his puzzle, until he heard the clack of a pause button being pressed. Matt leaned in closer to Near, as if he were going to tell him a secret.

"Hey, Near."

". . .Yes?"

"I'd be willing to bet you all of the Street Fighter action figures ever made in Japan that you couldn't spend a week without all of your games."

(Note - Well, I'm done. This long journey that I thought was going to be a big dud turned into a hit, I suppose. Thank you, everyone who stole a few glances at this, and decided to give it a chance. I'm really grateful. And I hope this ending was satisfying. If not, Sorry, Jack. It's done for now. But I may make a sequel of this. But I may not. Depends on my schedule when I start school, tomorrow. So, now, bye.)

OUT

Kozga Nitt


End file.
